


母亲节的礼物

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 仙宫全家福，一家五口，带大公主玩海拉：青春期索尔：少年洛基：幼年百分百甜饼lofter ID：国际著名鸽手伯安欢迎来找我玩
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	母亲节的礼物

今天是母亲节。  
Frigga是在礼物和祝福声中度过的。  
-  
“节日快乐，我的王后。”  
Frigga一睁眼，众神之王就用他低沉的嗓音为她送上了祝福。  
神后笑了起来，用带着几分俏皮的声调向她的丈夫道了声谢。接着，她起了身，身着睡衣的他们学着普通夫妻那样坐在床上交换了个早安吻。  
一吻结束，众神之王就变魔术似的从床头柜里摸出了个包装精美的盒子，递到Frigga手上。  
“感谢你，我亲爱的，为我抚养大了孩子们，给了我一个温暖的家。”  
Odin的话为Frigga的脸庞添了几分羞赧，她有些不好意思地拍了拍丈夫的肩膀，示意他别再说这些让人脸红的情话。接着，在丈夫期待的眼神里，Frigga缓缓扯开了扎在礼盒上头的蝴蝶结。  
一个漂亮的王冠躺在里头，这王冠是如此美，镶在顶端的几颗碧蓝的宝石里闪耀的粼粼波光如浪涛翻滚的海洋，嵌在底部的钻石在阳光的照耀下闪烁如同点点星光，这王冠是如此之美，在看到的一瞬间，Frigga就像少女似的惊喜地捂住了嘴。  
看着妻子惊喜的反应，众神之王打心眼里为自己的眼光感到自豪。他从妻子手中接过王冠，亲手把它戴到了妻子的头上。  
“这宝石真衬你的眼睛。”  
看着自己美丽的王后，众神之王由衷地赞美。  
“谢谢你，我的王。”  
带着新王冠的神后感激地冲众神之王眨了眨眼睛，然后用一个吻来表达了她的谢意。  
Frigga收到的第二个礼物来自她的大女儿，Hela。  
用过早餐，Frigga来到书房，她坐在窗台边的沙发上，借着一大片柔和的光芒，翻看着昨天没来得及看完的诗集。时间从她的手指间越过，踩着书页往前蹦，滴答滴答地溜走了。当Frigga翻过最后一页羊皮纸，她那正值青春期的女儿捧着条裙子走了进来。  
“节日快乐，母亲。”  
高高瘦瘦的女孩儿坐到了Frigga身边，把抱在怀里的裙子放在了Frigga膝头。  
“我亲手设计的。”  
叛逆期的孩子不习惯直白地表达对父母的爱意，Hela犹豫了一会儿，咽下了肉麻的话，只是指着裙子干巴巴地说。  
不过作为母亲，Frigga还是领会到了女儿藏在背后的满满心意。她放下了书，拿着衣服站起来，走向了卧室。换好了衣服，Frigga拎着裙角走到Hela面前转了个圈，白色的长裙裹在神后凹凸有致的躯体上是那么婀娜多姿，而裙角用金线绣的花纹又为她平添了几分圣洁无暇。  
“谢谢你，我的小公主。”  
穿着新裙子的Frigga微笑地坐回沙发上，给了Hela一个温暖的拥抱，而后者则在这难得的母女情深中红了耳朵。  
至于Frigga收到的第三份礼物，就不是那么优雅了。  
她失踪了一个早上的大儿子直到午饭时才灰头土脸地闯进餐厅，那邋里邋遢的样子让人忍不住皱起眉头。众神之王黑了脸，张嘴就要训斥，话到嘴边却被Frigga按了下来。她温柔地招来她的大儿子，用手帕拭去Thor脸颊的污泥。  
少年时期的Thor是个小太阳，没有任何烦恼能遮住他灿烂笑容里的光，刚才还因为父亲脸色而阴郁下去的笑脸这会儿又因为母亲的安慰像朵太阳花似得绽放。只见擦干净了脸的Thor从鼓囊囊的衣兜里掏出和色彩斑斓的小玩意儿，献宝似地塞进Frigga掌心。  
原来是花园里唱歌最好听的那只鸟。  
重见光明的鸟儿拍打着翅膀，蹿出神后的掌心，扑棱棱地飞上了高高的房梁，落在上头，展开歌喉，为在座诸位献上了美妙一曲。  
“节日快乐，妈妈，祝您永远开心！”  
男孩儿用他脆生生的声音为母亲献上了他的祝福。  
“谢谢你，我的小勇士。”  
Frigga弯下腰，捧起了Thor软乎乎的小脸，理了理他乱糟糟的头发，又亲了亲他的额头。然后，忙活了一个上午的小男孩儿挂着笑容一路跑进自己的座位，大快朵颐起来。  
到了夜晚，Frigga收到了她今天最后一份礼物。  
头戴银冠，身着白裙的Frigga牵着丈夫的手从侍女那儿领来了装着百灵鸟的金色笼子。夫妻俩肩并肩走在皇宫的走廊上，说起了悄悄话。  
“今天收到了几分礼物？”  
“三份，我的王。”  
“还差Loki，是不是？”  
“别着急，我的王。多给我们的小儿子一点时间。”  
Frigga捏了捏神王宽厚的手掌，这么说。作为母亲，她太了解她每个孩子的个性了，她的小儿子就像只小鹿，想要亲近他，就得耐心等着他自己慢慢靠过来。  
果然，她猜对了，枕头上的玫瑰花就是最好的答案。  
玫瑰是刚摘下来的，花瓣上还挂着露，打湿了底下铺着的枕巾。在玫瑰花下压着张卡片，上头用歪歪扭扭的字迹写成的祝福一眼就能看出是出自仙宫里刚学会写字的小王子。读完了贺卡上的内容，Frigga捻起了玫瑰，有些得意得在众神之王眼前晃了晃。就在这时，她的余光瞥见了那个站在卧室门口偷偷往里头看的小身影。  
“Loki，我亲爱的宝贝，过来，让我好好看看你。”  
Frigga在床边蹲了下来，对Loki张开了怀抱。  
一听这话，藏在阴影里的小王子蹭蹭得迈开了小步子，跌跌撞撞地扑进神后的怀里。  
“告诉我，我的小宝贝，为什么不愿意亲手把礼物交给妈妈？”  
埋在神后怀里的小王子扭捏了一会儿，才委屈地回答到：  
“因为我送的礼物太差劲了。父亲送的是皇冠，姐姐送的是裙子，哥哥送的是会唱歌的小鸟，可我没有钱，也不会做裙子，更抓不到小鸟，只能送一朵花。”  
听了Loki的回答，Frigga失笑了，她忍不住给了她可爱的小儿子一个吻。  
“我的宝贝，你记住，妈妈看中的可从来不是什么贵重的礼物，我之所以高兴，是因为我感受到了你们蕴含在礼物里的爱。皇冠也好，裙子也罢，唱歌的百灵鸟和带露的玫瑰花，这里头的爱可不会因为礼物的贵贱就少半分啊。”  
敏感又害羞的小王子因为母亲的话重新高兴起来，他亲了亲Frigga的侧脸，跑回了自己的房间。  
-  
今天是母亲节。  
Frigga是在爱中度过的。  
这些爱来自她的丈夫、女儿以及两个儿子。  
他们彼此爱着，撑起了这个家。


End file.
